L's Heart
by Marineblau12
Summary: "Anda pernah bilang saya orang yang berani, tapi saya justru takut sekarang." / L x Hinata


**L's Heart**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto & Death Note aren't mine.**

.

Seperti kotak-kotak papan catur, atau warna tuts piano. Tiap kali melihatnya, Hinata selalu mengingat-ingat hal ini. Tidak hujan, tidak cerah, musim panas atau bukan, dia selalu memilih mengenakan baju berwarna putih dan jins biru.

Penampilan saja sudah semembosankan itu, pikir Hinata sambil melirik pria yang duduk di ujung kursi yang lain.

Hinata berpikir, dengan kepribadiannya yang seperti ini, dia sudah pasti akan lebih menginginkan orang-orang yang selalu bersemangat untuk ada di dekatnya. Yang bisa menularkan sedikit kadar keceriaan mereka, yang selalu tersenyum, dan punya penampilan yang cerah. Mungkin rambut pirang bisa jadi permulaan yang bagus.

Tapi tidak, dia justru lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya duduk berdiam diri di bawah pohon dengan laki-laki yang lebih tertarik pada kesunyian ketimbang ngobrol dengannya. Yang kadang-kadang menghilang, yang muncul tiba-tiba, yang kadang seolah tak menganggap dia ada, dan yang suka sekali mengarahkan mata kodoknya tiba-tiba tepat ke mata Hinata.

Itu tidak manis. Tapi Hinata tidak pernah bisa untuk tidak terkejut waktu L melakukan itu.

Laki-laki itu biasanya duduk di pojok kelas.

Kadang, ketika Hinata melempar pandangannya ke belakang karena bosan melihat papan tulis, dia akan menemukan L duduk dengan tingkat kebosanan yang melebihi Hinata, menguap lebar dan membalas tatapannya (yang membuat Hinata malu dan buru-buru berpaling), lalu beralih ke sesuatu di langit (mungkin awan atau sekumpulan walet yang terbang) yang terlihat dari jendela di sampingnya.

L sering tidak hadir, lebih sering lagi menghilang waktu makan siang.

Setahu Hinata, dia juga tidak dekat dengan banyak orang. Satu-satunya sosok yang dekat dengannya adalah Light, itu pun tidak terlalu yakin karena setiap mereka bersama Light selalu marah-marah dan L (yang Hinata kenal sebagai Hideki Ryuuga) cuma menanggapi dengan kata-kata yang membuat Light semakin kalap.

Saat baru memasuki perkuliahan, Light dan L pernah bertanding tenis. Dari semua mahasiswa, cuma ada satu yang mendukung L. Hinata sendiri, berdiri di antara kerumunan yang menjagokan Light karena Sakura menariknya.

Itu adalah kali pertama Hinata berpikir bahwa laki-laki itu keren. Meski dia jelas tidak dijagokan untuk menang, dia berani menunjukkan dirinya dengan menantang Light. Hinata selalu membayangkan bahwa dia juga, suatu hari, berani seperti itu, menunjukkan dirinya sendiri dan meminta orang lain (keluarganya) untuk memberinya tanggung jawab untuk diri sendiri karena dia sudah dewasa. Yah, tapi itu tidak pernah terjadi karena dia akan langsung ciut begitu melihat Hiashi.

"Anda yang tadi bersama dengan gadis pink itu. Iya, 'kan?"

Senja usai pertandingan, Hinata yang duduk di tribun penonton yang sudah sepi memilih untuk menahan kepulangannya. Di sampingnya, L menenggak air mineral. Suara tenggorokannya meruntuhkan suasana canggung yang sempat hadir, gantinya, Hinata malah jadi ingin tertawa karena pria ini yang begitu tenang bisa jadi sangat berisik waktu minum air.

"Anda siapa?"

"Hyuuga Hinata, Hideki-san."

L mengangguk-angguk, menenggak lagi air mineralnya hingga tandas, lalu mengelap mulutnya dengan punggung tangan. "Saya belum memperkenalkan diri dan Anda sudah tahu?"

Hinata tertawa pelan, "Anda terkenal."

"Setelah kejadian ini, yah, mungkin saya akan terkenal jadi orang paling konyol di kampus," dia menyahut. Matanya melirik Hinata, lalu tersenyum. Tapi senyum seorang L memang bukan hal yang cukup indah untuk dilihat apalagi ketika di kombinasikan dengan matanya yang besar, tapi yah, Hinata tetap tidak bisa berhenti mengagumi senyum itu.

"Menurutku Hideki-san orang yang berani."

"Ah, souka?"

"Ya," Hinata mengangguk, "Aku ingin sekali punya keberanian seperti itu, menunjukkan siapa kita pada orang lain meski mereka menganggap kita konyol," dia berucap sambil menatap ke langit, dengan pandangan bermimpi, "Seandainya aku punya keberanian itu," katanya lagi, lalu menghela napas.

"Tertarik dengar sebuah pengakuan?"

"Hm?"

"Bagaimana kalau saya berkata bahwa tujuan menantang Light bermain tenis bukan untuk menunjukkan siapa saya atau hal-hal seperti itu?"

"Maksudnya?" tanya Hinata tak mengerti.

"Bagaimana kalau saya bilang ini adalah untuk menarik perhatian Light? Sebagai salam perkenalan, mungkin? Karena, yah, siapa tahu kami akan menghabiskan waktu bersama yang cukup banyak di masa depan?" matanya saat mengatakan itu berkilah aneh.

Hinata megap-megap, "H-Hideki-san, naksir Light?" katanya terkejut.

"Tidak," sahutnya.

Tapi hari-hari berikutnya, L dan Light memang terlihat lebih dekat. Kadang, jika tidak menghilang, L akan menghabiskan waktunya di meja kantin yang sama dengan Light. Kadang, Misa yang terkenal juga mampir di sana, jadi penengah yang berat sebelah kalau dua orang itu berkelahi.

Hinata sendiri, menghabiskan waktu makan siangnya di pojokan kantin dengan Sakura, Kiba dan Shino. Atau kadang, duduk di kursi di bawah pohon ek di samping gedung sambil melihat-lihat kertas catatannya.

Beberapa minggu yang lalu, Hinata selalu mendapat teman waktu duduk di samping gedung. Itu karena L, yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dan duduk di sebelahnya. Awalnya Hinata bingung, tapi kelamaan akhirnya terbiasa juga dengan L yang tidak bicara dan cuma duduk di sana.

Sama seperti saat ini.

Tapi kali ini, L mengajaknya bicara. Hinata terkejut, dia bahkan hampir melompat ketika L bersuara. Hinata berkedip, lalu memasang terlinganya baik-baik dan bertanya, "Apa?"

"Saya cuma bilang, dengan kegigihan seperti ini, pasti akan mudah bagi Anda untuk mencapai posisi bagus di dunia kerja."

Hinata tersenyum, "Terima kasih."

"Dan ayah Anda akhirnya akan mengerti mengapa Anda memilih untuk mengambil jurusan ini."

Tahu dari mana, dia?

"Saya punya cara sendiri," sahut L seolah tahu apa yang dipikirkan Hinata.

Hinata diam.

"Anda pernah bilang saya orang yang berani, tapi saya justru takut sekarang."

"Kenapa?"

"Akhir-akhir ini, Saya sering sekali mendengar suara lonceng. Apa tempat ini dekat dengan gereja?" L bilang, "Saya merasa seperti dikejar sesuatu," dia memejamkan matanya, "Bolehkah minta sesuatu?"

Apa?

Angin bertiup, L membiarkan jeda untuk sebentar. Hinata merasa ujung kukunya mendingin. Rasanya seperti ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi, dan itu bukan hal yang baik. Berada dekat dengan L, perasaan itu terasa semakin besar.

Apa yang sebenarnya ingin di sampaikan L? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Jika akhirnya saya menghilang, maukah Anda mengenang saya?" L bertanya, "Saya sering memikirkan bahwa saat saya menghilang, tidak ada satupun dari elemen dunia yang mengingat saya. Eksistensi saya jadi seolah tidak pernah ada dan itu menyeramkan."

Hinata melihat L lagi, terpukau. Anak laki-laki itu melihatnya dengan serius. "Saya tidak tahu kenapa saya harus mengatakan ini," katanya membuka pembicaraan, "Tapi saya tidak menyukai Light. Kami cuma terikat pekerjaan."

Kenapa dia mengatakan ini?

Hinata merasa bahwa perutnya mengejang dan tangannya mulai kebas. Apa yang ingin dikatakan L?

"Saya justru menyukai Anda, Hyuuga Hinata-san," L meraih tangannya, "Jadi, bagaimana?"

Hinata tertawa, di saat yang sama menangis, juga lega. Senang mengetahui bahwa bukan hanya dia yang merasakan ini. "Baiklah," katanya. Merasakan genggaman tangan L dan melihat mata pemuda itu, Hinata memilih untuk menyingkirkan dulu perasaan tidak enak yang bergelayut di jantungnya.

.

**FIN**

.

**A/n:**

L mendengar suara lonceng saat dia hujan-hujanan dengan Light, kan? Anggap dia sudah bisa merasakan firasat itu saat dia dan Hinata bicara. Dan Hinata juga sepertinya bisa merasakan itu.

Pretty lame title, i know. Tapi kapasitas otak cuma bisa diajak mikir buat segitu, ya sudahlah. Ha. Ha.

Tiba-tiba saja kepikiran ini saat mendengarkan lagu yang bilang, "If we can just be immobile for sometime, and finally figure out the way we fell," dan voila, jadilah fiksi ini.

Terima kasih untuk teman-teman yang terus mendukung lewat review dan alert. I'm nothing without you, guys. #hug

Salam,

Marine


End file.
